A Bailarina
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Não uma bailarina qualquer. Obviamente. - Amigo Secreto do 6v - Sirius/Bellatrix - One-shot •


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Sem mais.

* * *

**A Bailarina**

A poeira se acumulava sobre os móveis do aposento, formando uma camada espessa. Aquele quarto deveria ter sido abandonado por um bom tempo desde que deixara de viver ali. Se não fosse esse pequeno sujo detalhe, o local estaria exatamente do jeito em que ele deixara.

Sirius tocou uma das paredes, olhando-a pensativo. Procurou na parede o local que ficava a cinco palmos da janela, à dez palmos de distância do chão. Quando o encontrou, pegou o martelo que estava dentro da sacola de compras que trazia e acertou no local, mas nada aconteceu.

Pegando a varinha tocou três vezes no lugar, desfazendo o feitiço que camuflava o buraco, deixando-o como se nada o tivesse quebrado, revelando um compartimento escuro e apertado, para onde ele dirigiu sua mão.

Por um momento ele havia esquecido outro feitiço que guardava o pequeno orifício, um feitiço atordoador que fazia a pessoa ficar tonta por um tempo, podendo esquecer-se do que fazia. Um feitiço diferente do Obliviate por ter efeitos um tanto quanto incertos e pouco eficientes. Típico para guardar objetos que não precisam (não devem) ser encontrados. Dando-se conta do equívoco que iria cometer, ele procurou novamente a varinha.

_"Libera-secretum"_, pronunciou apontando a varinha para o local.

Tendo plena certeza de que, por ora, não haveria nada mais que o impedisse, ele pegou o pequeno objeto que estava escondido ali dentro.

Ele soprou um pouco o objeto para afastar a poeira que, como acontecia com todo o aposento, o cobria. A pequena caixa de músicas que "ganhara" de Bellatrix não estava deteriorada, pelo contrário, se não fosse a poeira pareceria nova.

**X**

Acontecera no meio do inverno do início de 1980.

Ela aparecera em seu apartamento, seu esconderijo, como quem não queria nada, embora parecesse inquieta e ansiosa.

_(Era uma coisa estranha... Mas normalidade não era o forte de Bellatrix)._

"Você está ficando cada vez mais bagunceiro." Comentou observando as pilhas de papeis que se acumulavam na sala. Ele não conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela, não entendia o motivo daquela pergunta.

"Você não pode falar de mim. Considerando que esqueceu algo da última vez em que esteve aqui, não me admiraria caso seu quarto fosse tão bagunçando quando esse imóvel.", rebateu.

"Hm... Não me lembro de ter perdido alguma coisa...", ao comentário da prima, Sirius desaparecera momentaneamente, voltando em seguida.

"Oh, sério? Então acho que posso refrescar-lhe a memória. Familiar?" Ele perguntou enquanto trazia uma pequena caixa na mão e aproximava-se da prima.

Bellatrix analisou momentaneamente a pequena caixa, uma caixa de músicas um pouco velha que ganhara da mãe quando fizera quatorze anos, antes de dizer categoricamente:

"Lixo!", certificou-se de que pronunciara cada letra com a maior nitidez possível, para que não restassem dúvidas.

"Acho que não... Parece conservado demais para ser considerado lixo. Na verdade, até acho que, apesar dessa sua pose de mulher madura e orgulhosa, você não deixa de ser uma mulher que ainda guarda doces memórias de quando era apenas uma adolescente sonhadora."

"Apesar das _belas palavras, _moleque", ela falou ironicamente, "eu não sou tão idiota quanto você acha. Não guardaria um objeto inútil desses ainda que disso dependesse minha vida. Ao contrário de você que provavelmente deve coisas que jamais serão úteis."

E ainda completou depois de um tempo: "Acho que até posso fazer o favor de deixá-la com você por mais tempo, visto que cuidou dela tão bem."

"Ficarei com ela então... Meu presente de dia dos namorados, já que o dia está tão próximo?"

Bella riu.

"Não seja tolo! Não é um presente. Além disso, o que você vai fazer, enfeitar seu _quarto de boneca delicada_ com essa coisa?"

"Acho que sei o que posso fazer com isso e não tem nada a ver com o meu quarto...". Sirius ainda resmungou algo sobre ela ser uma vadia grosseira e sobre ele não ter um quarto de boneca delicada, mas Bellatrix sequer prestou atenção a isso. "O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?", perguntou mostrando-se ligeiramente curioso.

Bella apresentou um sorriso terrivelmente maligno, com um pouco de loucura.

"Estou apenas passando", ela falou como se tivesse alguma sanidade ainda após aquele tempo de servidão ao 'Voldemort'. "Ah, sim. Tudo em seu tempo..."

Ele analisou o rosto dela. Ainda parecia o mesmo de algum tempo atrás, tão pálido quanto ele se lembrava, embora parecesse demonstrar mais cansado. Por mais que ele não quisesse admitir ele achava que ela ficava bem, quando parecia que estivera muito ocupada nos últimos dias.

"Bom, a hora do meu intervalo acabou, preciso ir", ela comentou olhando para o relógio que estava na parede. "Não me importa o que você vai fazer com isso _aí_...", comentou olhando para a velha caixa com desprezo.

"Quando você volta?", ele perguntou segurando-lhe o braço, numa tentativa vã de impedi-la. Tinha aquele brilho diferente no olhar, como se, apesar de tudo (apesar de Voldemort e das brincadeiras insanas e nada inocentes), ele a admirasse.

"Não conte com isso!", respondeu, arrogante, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele e saindo, soltando uma gargalhada sonora e insana. Um brilho estranhamente perigoso estava em seus olhos.

Ele ainda resmungou algo sobre ser uma vadia grosseira e arrogante, além de louca. E quase esmurrou a parede.

Era sempre aquela incerteza, quando se tratava de Sirius e Bella. E ele odiava aquilo, embora nunca pudesse fazer nada que alterasse aquela situação.

Posteriormente ele descobriu que Bella estava apenas sondando o local onde ele morava, procurando por qualquer coisa que fosse útil ao seu precioso Lord (_filho de uma..._), desde informações a qualquer ínfimo detalhe da vida dele...

**X**

_"Torta de Centopeia frita.",_ era a senha para que a pequena caixa se abrisse. E ela abriu, revelando a pequena bailarina que começara a preparar-se para dançar, uma fita roxa e uma foto que estava pendurada à tampa da caixa.

A música entoou pelo aposento, dando-lhe a sensação de que nada havia mudado, de que ele ainda era um adolescente inconsequente, de que a prima ainda o visitava às vezes. A música o fazia relaxar um pouco e ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Esquecera-se até de que era um fugitivo de Azkaban. Um fugitivo que andava pelas sombras, ocultando-se ao máximo para não ser descoberto, procurando lugares onde pudesse passar despercebido. Um fugitivo no melhor sentido do termo – e no mais complicado também.

E a bailarina que dançava graciosamente graças a um feitiço antigo, dava piruetas e pulava e esticava-se, fazendo uma coreografia encantadora.

Tocando a fita de cetim roxa – que ele pegara dela quando se formara em Hogwarts -, observando a foto, em que ela sorria desdenhosamente, enquanto ele portava um sorriso sincero (de vez em quando eles paravam de sorrir para brigar um com o outro), ele pensou que Bellatrix era uma bailarina.

Não uma bailarina qualquer. Obviamente.

Mas uma bailarina "sombria". Possuía a leveza de quem não quer macular-se, de quem não permanece por muito tempo em um lugar. Não deixava de ter alguma graciosidade, mas seus passos eram perturbadores, sua presença causadora de maus presságios. Era como se fosse a bailarina que sobe ao palco para finalizar o espetáculo. Para arrasar tudo. E era exatamente assim que ela se comportava, ele viu nos olhos dela, enquanto ela torturava uma criança...

Aquela bailarina não deixava de ter seus próprios encantos. Não no fundo de sua alma podre e corrompida. Porém nos gestos, no caminhar, no riso desvairado e insano que ela sentia prazer em soltar, causando calafrios em almas fracas. E ele gostava do modo como os lábios dela crispavam-se em um sorriso de puro desdém e malícia, além de ironia.

E ele... Ele somente lembrava. Lembrava, e sentia, e ressentia, e cansava, e repetia a si mesmo que não havia arrependimento.

_(Não... Aquele envolvimento fora o que fora e não havia arrependimento... Talvez somente lamentasse ter sido um tolo...)_

Sirius não se sentia condoído ou arrependido de tudo, de ter fugido, de ter mantido um caso com a prima em segredo, de não tê-la impedido, de não tê-la levado a sério quando disse que logo logo tudo teria um fim, que o "_Lord_" triunfaria. Ele só queria retornar um pouco ao passado, ao tempo em que as coisas não pareciam tão perdidas, para ter certeza disso, da falta de arrependimento.

Depois disso, ele iria de vez para sua nova prisão, o Largo Grimmauld. Talvez até pudesse arranjar um local decente para colocar a bailarina e todas as suas memórias. (_Embora ele admitisse que ficava ridículo pensando daquele modo... Talvez já estivesse envelhecendo depois de tanto tempo em Azkaban...)_

É. Talvez fosse isso, embora ele nunca fosse admitir.

**#**

* * *

**N/a.: Olá!**

Muito bem. Essa fic foi escrita do o amigo secreto da seção Sirius/Bella, do 6v. E agora é pra ser o momento onde eu revelo quem eu tirei. _*Suspense*_

Mas antes, eu queria dizer que espero que tenham gostado pelo menos de um parágrafo dessa fic - se é que posso chamá-la assim - e especialmente minha amiga secreta (porque é a ela a quem eu devo agradar =P). De qualquer modo peço desculpas caso não tenha ficado essas coisas todas. Foram apenas algumas ideias meio tímidas que eu tive nos últimos dias e que eram melhores do que absolutamente nada. ._.

Sem mais delongas, minha amiga secreta é a **allyloovek3. ***-*

Então acho que é isso.

õ/


End file.
